


Say My Name With a Smile

by Aynde



Series: The Trials of Fortitude [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Flirting!, And it's waaayyy too soon for where it tumbled out, Bad Poetry, Because Plot turned into Pure Flirt, Did someone mention flirting?, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I guess if I ever work it in I'll take it down, Minor Humor, Prolly OOC, Romance, The drabbleist drabble that ever drabbled, but otherwise it's an unattached drabble, call me William Pratt, did I mention the bad poetry?, might be tbc tho, pure fluff, real bad., tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Solas decides to ambush Rosalea with a bit of flirting. Spinning poems for her ears, all he wants is one thing.





	Say My Name With a Smile

A voice spoke up as she turned a corner. “If necessary, Herald, I can help with the hides.” Solas offered mildly. Rosalea eyed him with some amusement, because, assuming he *had* processed that great pelt himself, dyed that hide… Yes, Solas would be able to help them along quite a bit.

“I appreciate the offer, Serrah Solas. Truly.” Rosalea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “But I want these people a self-sufficient as possible.” She explained wearily.

Solas nodded his understanding and fell into step with her. “Did you have a good hunt?”

Rosalea thought back to the hunt itself. “It was a little frustrating, but children often are when they don’t know how to listen.” She summarized shortly, never-mind that they were full grown adults she was speaking of.

“Haha.” Solas let out a breath of laughter. “This is the second time you’ve implied your age. I still disbelieve.” He declared with a brief look of mischief. “Your vitality shines like a star, content within the collective, yet outclassing all with your pure effulgence.”

Rosalea lost it at the word ‘effulgence.’ She snorted and started laughing. “Oh. oh my. Hah.” She thumped her chest a bit. “Oh, I needed that. Let me tell you, Serrah Solas, you had me going, but for that ending-!” Her voice threatened to dissolve into guffaws again.

Solas held his arm out, physically stopping her as she ran into him. “Hm?” She looked up.

He gave her a dangerous look, eyes half-hooded and looking prepared to pounce. “Now it is you who disbelieves. I want you to listen closely : I spoke only in truth, you are radiant.”

Rosalea stopped laughing and shook him off, shooting him a skeptical face. “Serrah Solas, ple-”

“I wish you to smile more often.” Solas stalked towards her. “I wish your lips to cry out my name.”

She stood her ground and raised her chin. “Solas-”

“Good.” Solas shot her a quicksilver smile, there and gone. “Now say it with a smile.”

Rosalea couldn’t help the snort of laughter that came out and covered her mouth. “Solas, please!”

“That too.” He said pleasantly, and reached over to tug her hand down from her mouth.

The corner of her lips were twitching, and Rosalea tried in vain to push it down.

“Say it.” Solas commanded, then softened his tone and let his lips caress each syllable. “ _Ro·sah·leh·ah_.”

“Solas.” Rosalea lost the battle and smiled up at him, ears burning faintly.

Solas kissed her, spun on his heel, and sauntered away.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to do more Solas flirting. I didn't even know I was inspired until I was smiling helplessly as I wrote.
> 
> I'm really really close to continuing from the kiss, but this wasn't supposed to be written, damn it! Literally the fic-plot took a hop-skip-jump-homerun. Still, that's what drabbles are for.
> 
> Also, apparently since I mentioned William Pratt, I had to work in the word effulgent. And it happened *almost* naturally! I was looking for a longer syllable word than brilliant, which is two and not three, and bam! Effulgent. Hah.
> 
> Bad poem is mine. It's in cadence, and spans everything from "Your Vitality" to "My name." It's so not worthy of Solas.


End file.
